Gotei 13 Resort Trip
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: Our trip after the Halloween performances. Enjoy! Again, I do not own some of the songs here :)
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:  
"Are we ready to go?" Amber asked the Gotei 13 Squads excitedly. "YEAH!" They all replied with the same enthusiasm. "Let's go!" Amber beamed as she led them all into the Senkaimon for their three-day vacation at a private resort. Originally, it was supposed to be a week long but since now, the whole Gotei 13 is going, it had to be cut short to three days. Well, it was better than nothing! "Is Ichigo going?" Haruka asked Amber with a smirk. "Y-Yeah...but he said he would meet us there...a-anyway is Ishida going?" Amber replied with a visible blush on her cheeks. "Well, he did design our costumes so yeah... we had to invite him. He told us he'll be meeting us there too." Haruka sighed. Obviously she didn't want him there.

"Ya wanna go karaoke later?" Hina suddenly popped up and slung her shoulders over the two. "Okay..." Haruka and Amber said, shocked by her sudden appearance. "Oi Hina!" Zaraki Taichou shouted over. "Yes Taichou?" "When do I get to fight Ichigo?" Hina suddenly fell silent at the question. Hina glanced over at Amber. Her eyes literally bore into hers, in her eyes she could see an expression of anger, shock and hatred. The most scary part was that Amber's eyes turned into a blood-red colour. "T-Taichou...could we talk about this later..." Hina asked trying to gulp down her fear. "Yeah, Zaraki-Taichou. I have a LOT of things to talk to Hina about right now." Amber gave a smile which was more hostile than expected.

"If you'll excuse us." Amber said and held Hina by the collar, throwing her further up front. She used shunpo to get to Hina's side. She extended her hand and helped Hina up. When Hina had gotten up, she felt a searing pain course through her arm. It was too dark in the Precipice World for her to have seen the small wisps of wind and lightning in the hand Amber used to help her up. She just noticed that Amber wasn't wearing her Shihakusho the moment she had gotten up and by that time it was too late. "Don't ever give me this crap again, Abarai Hina." Amber said coldly, her eyes still a dark red colour.  
Soon, they got out of the Senkaimon and they were right outside Urahara Shop. Hina was still clutching her arm in pain. "Why are we here, Amber?" Byakuya asked. "For our Gigai of course!" Amber smiled, a genuine smile. They were about to enter the shop when- "I knew you would come here first." "Ichigo!" Amber exclaimed and ran towards him to give him a hug, her eyes turning back to its normal gray colour. "I thought-" "I would get bored there alone since my best friend isn't there with me. And I figured you guys would come get your Gigai first so I decided to wait here." Ichigo said, nudging Amber's shoulder when he said 'best friend'.  
"Wait here, we'll get our Gigai." Amber gave him a warm smile before leading everyone into the shop. Hisagi, Kira and a bunch of other guys gave Ichigo a 'how do you do that?' look which Ichigo didn't really understand. Before long, all of them had their Gigai with them and were ready to go. "Race ya to the train station!" Amber beamed, taking off ahead of Ichigo. "Count us in!" Hina and Haruka said in unison and ran after the two. "I AIN'T LOSIN'!" Ikkaku exclaimed and also started running. "THAT'S MY LINE!" Now even Renji joined in. "Me too!" Rukia joined in as well. "Well, they're lively!" Unohana Taichou smiled.  
~15 minutes later~

"Jeez, where ARE they?" Amber panted as she sat on one of the seats at the train station.  
She had taken a short cut that she found the last time she was in Karakura Town. Everyone else arrived 10 minutes after Amber. In 10 minutes, Amber had found which train they should take, bought a drink and finished it. She also bought 4 more extra drinks for Ichigo, Haruka, Hina and Rukia. When Ichigo arrived he was panting a lot and he looked like he took a bath with clothes on. "What took you so long?" Amber said, hoisting him up and giving him a drink. "Thanks... I.. couldn't find you... halfway across... the path...where did...you go?" Ichigo asked as he panted heavily. "You didn't know the shortcut to the train station?" Amber giggled as she asked. "There was a shortcut?" Ichigo finally stopped panting after drinking his Sprite.  
Amber burst out laughing, "You LIVE here and you didn't know there was a shortcut?" "Well I'm sorry, I ain't as observant as my best friend is." Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Okay,  
okay... sorry for laughing..." Amber said resisting the urge to start laughing again. Haruka and Hina arrived soon after with Ikkaku and Renji tailing behind in a head-to-head clash and Rukia was jogging behind all of them. When they arrived all panting and sweaty, Amber passed the three girls their drinks. "WHY DON'T WE GET ANY?" The two guys complained.

Hina took a few sips of her drink and then passed it to Renji, leaving Ikkaku thirsty. "The train will be here soon," Amber tossed Ikkaku a few coins, "Hurry up and go buy something." Amber said plainly and Ikkaku rushed for the convenience store. Just as Ikkaku left, all the captains, with Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori arrived. "Let me guess, you won, right Amber?" Kira asked with a smirk. "Damn right!" Amber grinned. After around 5 minutes, Ikkaku came back. "Just in time, let's go board the train!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:  
The group boarded the train and sat down on the empty seats. Fortunately, the train was almost completely empty. Ichigo slumped into a seat next to Amber who was sitting beside Haruka. "I can't believe I had no idea there was a shortcut." Ichigo sighed as Amber giggled. The rest of the trip continued in silence. Ichigo was about to fall asleep when he felt Amber lean onto his shoulder. "No wonder it was so quiet." Ichigo thought. Haruka had also fallen asleep but her head rested on her bag which was placed on her lap. Ichigo also got quite sleepy so he leaned his head on Amber's and fell asleep.

After around 30 minutes, Ichigo woke up to find that they were one stop away from the resort. Amber and Haruka were still asleep. He wanted to wake them up but he was too shy to wake up Haruka so he decided to wake up Amber instead.

Ichigo's POV:  
I poked her cheek to make her wake up but she was still fast asleep. I then lifted up her head, rested my head on her shoulder and blew into her neck, causing her to wake up immediately.  
Her neck area was always her most sensitive area. "W-Wha- Oh Ichigo... wait what was that for?!" Amber said, giving me her adorable pout. "We're almost there, hurry up and wake up Haruka. For the record, you're really hard to wake up." I said with a smirk. Amber blushed for a while before turning to Haruka and waking her up.

We all got off at the station which was really quite empty. Amber accidentally tripped over something and she landed in my chest. "U-umm sorry..." Amber muttered before letting go. She was probably the cutest thing in the world when she was embarrassed. She led the way and in 15 minutes we were at the resort. "This place is huge!" Yachiru exclaimed as she stood on Kenpachi's shoulder. We all checked in and went inside to place our bags in our rooms first. Apparently, my room was opposite Amber's. The room had two double-decked beds so four of us shared one room. I shared the room with Hisagi-san, Kira and Renji.

"How do you do that?" Hisagi and Kira asked in unison. "Do what?" "How can you just talk to Amber like that? I mean... well... you guys... how did you get so close to her?" Hisagi asked. Huh. Funny. I thought Amber was close to Hisagi, well they look... how do I say this ... okay together. "Dude, we need your answer." Kira said impatiently. "Oh yeah... umm... actually... I think that Amber has to be comfortable with you first... try doing her some favours or something..." I replied unsteadily. "Did you do that?" Hisagi asked. "Actually...  
no...I-" "Amber was comfy with him since they met. Right Ichigo?" Renji cut in on me with a smirk on his face as he leaned on the door.

"WOAH DUDE! DAMN, YOU'RE LUCKY!" Kira exclaimed. "By now you should have known how popular Amber is in Soul Society. If she's actually comfortable with a guy, the guy is considered the luckiest guy in the whole of Soul Society!" Hisagi said, " The guy's even luckier if he can be Amber's girlfriend. That's every guys dream come true." "Oh..okay..." I said. "I WILL BEAT YOU TO AMBER, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Kira and Hisagi said in unison again. "Who's beating what?" Amber stood outside the door. Renji wasn't there so he must have left and forgot to close the door. "N-Nothing!" The three of us said in unison. "Oh okay... anyway Ichigo you wanna come eat something? Hisagi, Kira, you guys can come too." Amber gave her heart-warming smile.

"Y-Yeah okay Amber-sama." Amber pouted a bit when she heard 'Amber-sama'. "Let's go then!" Amber smiled before walking on ahead. "Umm, Amber you go on ahead first, I'll find you later.  
We still got some clothes to fix." I said. I wasn't really that hungry yet anyway and I don't think Amber would really like being called 'Amber-sama' all day by these two. "Oh... well, hurry up. I 'll wait for you guys downstairs." She said before heading down the stairs. "Why didn't we go yet?" Kira asked, sounding disappointed. "Amber doesn't like being called 'Amber-sama'."  
I went straight to the point.

"And...hmm... she doesn't like people being TOO close. Just try not to get too involved and keep your distance. More importantly do not show that you like her. It will be awkward and creepy." I had no idea why I was telling them these tips. I was making myself lose out on Amber just by telling them this. "Ohh... so that's why you made us stay. Thanks, Kurosaki." Hisagi clapped my shoulder. After that, we all went downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hisagi's POV:  
It was really nice of Kurosaki to tell us that but he sounded kind of...sad... well I think. When we got downstairs, Amber was there waiting. "Well, you were faster than I had expected." Amber smirked. "Oh yeah? How long dd you think we would take?" Ichigo asked. "10-15 minutes." She replied plainly as she kept her phone in her pocket. "Come on, I'm starving!" Amber beamed, grabbing Ichigo's wrist to go to the restaurant. We bought our food pretty quickly and sat down at a table together with Hina and Haruka. The table was pretty long so we could all sit down. Ichigo, Kira and me sat on one side of the table while the girls sat opposite of us.

To be exact, Ichigo sat opposite to Amber, Kira sat opposite to Hina and I sat opposite to Haruka. We all ate in silence until Hina asked us if we wanted to go for karaoke later with them. "Did you have to bring THAT up again?" Amber said plainly as she dipped her sushi in some mayonnaise. "Haha... sorry about that Amber-chan." Hina scratched the back of her head as she replied. Amber gave a sigh and finished her sushi. "Sure,we'll join! Well, if you don't mind that is." Kira said, sounding a bit nervous. "Okay." Amber replied plainly. I hope I sing well later, it would be embarrassing if I did badly in front of Amber...

Normal POV:  
"Amber-chan, I hope you haven't forgotten the dare I gave you last week." Haruka smiled. "What dare?" Amber asked. Haruka got up from her seat, walked over to Amber and leaned into her ear to whisper something. "Y-You want me to..." Amber's voice trailed off as her face turned cherry red. "Isn't this too much for a dare?" Amber asked, still blushing. "Nothing is too much for a dare, Amber-chan!" Hina beamed. "W-When do you want me to do this?" "Later when we go for karaoke." Haruka smirked at Amber. "Fine..." Amber averted her eyes from meeting Haruka's.  
After her chat with Amber, Haruka left saying she would be back soon and that they should just wait there. Hina also went along with Haruka, leaving Amber alone with the three guys.  
They sat in complete silence for about 1 minute until Ichigo finally spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what was the dare?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound gentle so Amber wouldn't feel pressured. "I c-can't tell..." Amber said before looking down at her lap. "Okay... just one question: does it involve any of the three of us here right now?" Amber slowly nodded her head to answer Ichigo's question.

"We're back! Let's go!" Haruka beamed as she pulled Amber up from her seat and to the karaoke room.

Ichigo's POV:  
I'm really worried for Amber. If she was that nervous then the dare must have been pretty embarrassing. I wanted to put an arm over her or at least give her a hug to calm her down but Haruka and Hina had already pulled her away. We got to the room in a few minutes. It was sort of dimly lit but it had a large sofa and a huge flat screen TV with a few microphones attached to it. Amber plopped down on the sofa, still with her adorable, embarrassed face. I sat down next to her and secretly squeezed her hand to make sure she was fine. In return, she held my hand tightly in hers without looking up.

While Hina, Haruka, Hisagi and Kira were choosing songs, I dragged Amber outside so I could talk to her. "Okay, that's it what's the dare?" "I'm not supposed to tell anyone..." "Look Amber, you're so tense that even I'm getting worried." "If I told you, w-would you get mad at me?" She sounded like a 6 years old kid asking for forgiveness. "It's a dare, why would I get mad?" I gave her a smile. "Don't tell anyone okay?" Amber leaned into my chest so that her voice was slightly muffled. "I promise." "T-They wanted me to...kiss you..." Amber's voice trailed off as her grip on me tightened. Since Amber's face was buried in my chest, I was glad that she wouldn't see how red my face was.  
I suddenly remembered the first time she had kissed me but that was while she was asleep. Now she was...no it's just a dare right? No feelings whatsoever. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and before long, she finally relaxed a bit. "Hey, it's okay. After today, none of this happened. I promise." I said, to make her feel more comfortable. "B-But...Kira and Hisagi..." "I'll tell them not to spread this. Let's go back in before they start wondering where we went." I said reassuringly as she slowly pulled away. I just noticed that I was acting pretty much like Amber's boyfriend when I'm with her. No wonder people would get all suspicious.

When we went back in, they were all still busily picking their songs as if we weren't there. "Ichigo..." Amber held onto my hand. She was at a loss for words. "It'll be fine." I smiled, squeezing her hand gently. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to kiss her to make her calm down but I managed to restrain myself. Soon, the music started... 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a looong overdue chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! P.S If you all want to see what Amber will wear for swimming go check out my facebook page: Pokemon Journey With Amazing Frineds!  
Please like too!

Ichigo's POV:  
Listening to Amber sing was like listening to an angel singing a lullaby. I wanted to fall asleep but Amber might need me so I tried my best to stay awake. She finished her song: Tell Your World by Hatsune Miku. She then sat down next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. Amber was finally less tense than she was before so I guess singing makes her feel happier. "Why not ya sing ta Queen a confession love song or something?" My inner hollow was finally giving me some good advice. Well, this is a first.

Haruka and Hina suddenly excused themselves from the room, dragging along Hisagi and Kira. I knew that Amber had to do her dare now. It was common sense that I had to pretend I didn't know about the dare so I just kept quiet for a while. After around a minute or so, Amber got up and sat on my lap. She then slowly leaned close to me and gave me a kiss.  
This is DEFINITELY better than the last time she kissed me when she was asleep. At first I pretended to look shocked before I slowly gave in to her. Before long, I suddenly blacked out.

Normal POV:  
"Sorry Ichigo... that was the dare..." Amber looked away for a while, her face still as red as a tomato. She noticed Ichigo wasn't saying anything and was looking downwards. "Ichigo... are you-" Amber suddenly got pushed back onto the couch. Ichigo was directly above her. "W-what-" "Don't worry Queen, I'll be gentle." Ichigo's voice sounded like he was talking underwater. "Q-Queen?" Amber muttered. She was a bit shocked when she saw Ichigo's face. His pupils had turned a bright yellow and the rest of his eyes were black. "His hollow..." Amber thought.

"Hollow Ichigo... Hichigo..." Amber muttered. "Hmm, catchy." Hichigo smiled as he gave a slow lick up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "S-Stop..." Amber was really blushing hard and she was having a lot of emotions jumbled up together. Hichigo looked up at her and frowned. "Ya really don't want it?" Hichigo sighed and cupped her face in his hands. He was about to kiss her when he got hit on the head with a chair and fell on top of Amber. "Are you okay?" Haruka asked, "We didn't know this would happen. Sorry Amber." "Don't tell... Byakuya-nii... or Nee-san..." Amber managed to say.

"We promise!" All four of them said in unison. Amber budged a smile and gently patted Ichigo's head for any injuries since his head was directly below her chin. Fortunately, Ichigo was fine and he wasn't bleeding anywhere. Hisagi lifted Ichigo off of Amber so that she could breathe. "Amber-chan, why not you got to our room first?" Hina asked, "We'll accompany you." "Amber..." Ichigo stirred in his sleep. "We'll take care of Ichigo, go ahead and rest." Kira gave her a smile and walked over to Hisagi.

~half an hour later, in Amber's room~ The two girls had left to give her some privacy so she just sat on the bed with a blanket draped over her, thinking about Hichigo. She suddenly got a knock on her door. "Amber... can I come in?" It was Ichigo. Amber didn't reply so Ichigo just went in anyways. He sat beside Amber on the bed. "I didn't say you could come in..." Amber turned away. "Hey, don't be so cold. My head was hit with a chair you know?" Ichigo smiled a bit and fell silent again. "Amber I-I'm so sorry... Here, I bought you this." Ichigo held up a small tub of strawberry ice cream and set it on a nearby table.

When he turned back to face her, she immediately hugged him. Amber buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Ichigo's POV:  
I carefully patted Amber's back to comfort her. She was crying and I knew since my neck was starting to get wet. "You scared me..." Amber said quietly, her face still buried in my neck. "I'm sorry Amber." I still felt horribly guilty. "You know... I can't stay mad at you... I never can... 'cause you always do the sweetest things to apologize." Amber lifted her head up and gave me a warm smile. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears. "You better hurry up and eat your ice cream before it melts." I chuckled before handing her a spoon from the plastic bag.

Amber's POV:  
He's just too sweet! I can't possibly stay mad at him! I started to eat while Ichigo just sat there in silence. I felt bad for not sharing so I scooped up some ice cream and offered it to him. "But that's your ice cream." He protested. "Just open your mouth." "I can feed myself." "You got hit by a chair. On the head. I think you need a bit more rest than I do." I said before pressing the spoon against his lips so that he would open his mouth. He opened his mouth after a while because the ice cream was cold.

"See, you were hungry, weren't you?" I smirked before scooping out more ice cream to feed him. He frowned at me for a while before leaning forward and eating more ice cream. I looked out the window opposite my bed and watched the sun set. A whole day had already passed. That was fast. Both of us finished the tub of ice cream and went for dinner a few minutes afterwards.

"You all want to go swimming tomorrow?" Haruka asked us. We were all back together at the same table we sat at during lunch. "Okay." "Yeah!" "Sure!" "Okay, but there are no more dares right?" Ichigo asked. "Yeap! We promised!" Hina and Haruka said in unison. We all laughed about what had happened earlier and went to sleep afterwards...

Kind of crappy ending but-hey, we're goin swimming! I'lltry to upload the next cha[ter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and leave some reviews! ~kuchiki amber 


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia's POV:

Amber had invited me to go swimming with them so I agreed. Nii-sama was probably going to the casino again anyway. We woke up early in the morning to get our things ready since we were going to meet the guys at the pool in an hour and we definitely did not want to get late. The guys were just at the opposite room and apparently we could still hear some snoring. That was probably Renji, he snores sometimes. In around 30 minutes, we were all set to go. We decided to leave the boys there since Amber said she heard Ichigo's and Kira's voices earlier so they were probably awake.

We grabbed a quick breakfast before quickly getting some space at the pool to put our stuff down before getting changed.

Ichigo's POV:

When we arrived, it was exactly 10 am. The girls had left their bags behind so they probably went to change. After a few minutes, Amber arrived. "Kira, I think I'm getting a nosebleed." "I think I'm drooling." Kira and Hisagi said, fortunately not out loud. Amber was wearing a black two piece swim suit. Even I felt like my face was on fire. "Thank goodness you guys are here! I heard you guys snoring!" Amber laughed. "Nee-san and the others will be coming soon." Amber smiled and sat down on a bench. I tried not to stare at her too much even though... yeah, I wanted to. "You invited Rukia?" I asked, trying to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah... you don't mind right?" Amber's eyes were glimmering in the sunlight which made her look even more beautiful. "No...it's fine..." My voice slowly trailed off. Again, I felt like I was staring at a goddess. Amber suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bench to sit down. "You okay?" Amber looked concerned so I guess I was probably staring at her. "Y-Yeah... I was just thinking...you look... umm... different..." "Is the 'different' a good thing or a bad thing?" Amber leaned in closer so that her eyes could meet mine. "Good. Definitely good." I exclaimed. "Thanks! Aren't you gonna change?" Amber smiled.

"Actually, what I'm supposed to be wearing is under what I'm already wearing. So... umm... if you're gonna turn around or something go ahead." I stuttered. I slowly pulled my shirt off and then stood up to get my shorts off so that I was wearing my swimming trunks. "Are you done?" Amber really had turned around. "Yeah." I replied plainly. When she turned around, she blushed until she was as red as a tomato and she bit her bottom lip. "Not used to me just wearing this, are you?" I chuckled a bit at her expression and sat back down beside her.

Amber's POV:

HE. WAS. SHIRTLESS. I felt like melting and my heart was seriously racing. I slowly nodded my head at his question. Ichigo leaned in closer and lifted up my face so that my eyes could meet his. "Okay, I know we're both embarrassed and all, but don't ignore me." He gave me a warm smile before letting go. After our short conversation the others arrived. "So, which ride goes first?" I asked. "THE HIGHEST ONE!" Everyone said in unison.  
When we got there, the rules were that two people had to go down the slide at one time. "Oh well, doesn't matter! Let's go!" Hina beamed and climber up the stairs, pulling her brother along.

We all followed until we got to the top of the slide. "We can see the whole resort from here!" I said excitedly with Ichigo beside me. I felt a sudden push and in a matter of milliseconds, Ichigo and I were already going down the slide and screaming at the top of our lungs. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my head rested on his shoulder. This ride was EXTREMELY FAST. I could even hear Ichigo's heartbeat against his bare chest. "Amber, h-hang on!" Ichigo managed to say it loud enough for me to hear him.

Ichigo's POV:

Amber was pressing herself so close to me that if I looked down, the first thing I would probably see was her chest. Being decent here, not gonna say boobs. I wrapped my arms around Amber's waist and pulled her closer to me. I told her to hang on tightly since I saw the end of the ride. It wasn't too near and I felt like having a nosebleed every time I looked down to see Amber. NO. I WILL NOT HAVE A NOSEBLEED. I AM NOT A PERVERT. "I-Ichigo... the clearing!" Amber shouted so I heard her. We both held each other even tighter and both landed in the pool with a huge splash.

Both of us surfaced and I wasn't holding Amber anymore. She breathed heavily in front of me, her arms still around my neck. She slowly let go after a while. Suddenly, I heard another two people coming down the slide. I managed to pull Amber out of the way before Hina and Renji splashed down. Amber and I fell back into the water before surfacing again. It seems I pulled her down too quickly since when we got back up, she started to cough up water. "Thanks... Ichigo..." She leaned against my chest. Both of us were all dizzy after the ride.

Hina and Renji surfaced and they both looked like drunk people. "Why didn't you catch me?" "I did catch you! The floor was slipp-" Hisagi and Kira crash landed onto Renji. Amber and I burst out laughing, immediately feeling better. "Hey guys, why not we split up? We can meet back here later. The pair who gets back earliest and has completed all the rides wins." Hina smiled before suddenly getting crash landed on by Rukia and Haruka. "Well, we're definitely not losing!" Amber smiled, pushed her hair back and climbed up the stairs. "Let's go Ichigo!" She beamed and pulled me off to another ride...


End file.
